gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Voxelplox/archive5
Hi ! this is my talk page! Leave me a message if needed. Please use your signature by typing in four tides! Thanks, Benjamin Ƭ ''' '''Rules.. *Always use your signature, or I will generally not respond back. *Please try and limit the amount of images you put on my talk page. *Do not touch any of the templates I have on my talk page. *Do not steal my codes without asking. ---- What you may ask me for.. *Signatures *css/js *templates *codes *General chit-chat *Help *A large project that might require a bot. *My hilarious personality ---- Shared Bot I currently share a bot with LeClerc Sharpe. We use him for the newsletters, however if something really important needs to be done I'll use him. As I have recently gained access to bot software, I might be able to help you with.. *Categorizing a lot of pages *Large spell-checking *Other related things I will do these normally, every week or so to organise images, or fix certain wide-spread mistakes. __TOC__ ---- Oh nose u didn't! SLAP! Hey man Hey man, i hope there is absolutly no hard feelings between you and me, cause if there is, i want you to clear the air of them, i wouldnt even care if you have something against me(not saying you do, but just in case), so uh ya, message me back when you read this please. The Best In The World No hard feelings. The ban request thing on a word document was just a joke. :) Benjamin Ƭ ' I saw that, but i wish Jack would message me back and understand(and i hope you do), im a joker, i joke around, i might ''bend ''the rules a few times, but that Kota joke where it was _____, was meant as he died, but that is meant for Jack, and thank you for accepting my apology. The Best In The World(if you dont know who i am you get the Outrageous! Don't let them take everything away from Jeremiah.. you know how much it means to him. Although it is roleplay, it's basically Garland's life. Don't let John do this.. as you former best friend.. I ask you as a best friend. [[User talk:TheDeceasedCaptain|''Czar Andrew Mallace of New Russia]] Re:Warships Aye, we shall get right on it. Canon setttings The , things are just for fun, chill dude, lol. The Best In The World Bot Software go to options>prefrences > then find the "site" dropdown area and select ".wikia.com" and put "potcoplayers" in front of it '''Tama63 08:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it works. Benjamin Ƭ ' Yeah yeah, haha funny thing is that i'm not inactive ;) i log on everyday and check the recent activity, but i don't see anyone breaking the rules, so i log off. - nudge nudge - ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 22:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for the confusion :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' actually ben and skull u are in inactive due to this i've searched through skull's contribs: *''An admin is inactive when they do not make a non-minor (examples of minor edits: fixing spelling, participating in discussions unrelated to Pirates Online or The POTCO Players Wiki , editing their userpage) or administrative-related (administrative tasks, not necessarily tasks only admins can do) contribution within three (3) months.'' Hmm.. you have a point, Sharpe! 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Really? Really Cartman, Really? The Voice of the Voiceless Signature Hey Benjamin! I be needing a new signature, instead of trying to modify mine to look like others and failing, is there anyway you could design a new one for me? Thanks ya Second High Lord Andrew Mallace Re:Portals Lets get to work...:P *All Portals must use the same layout *Maybe a Sub-Featured Page '''Tama63 07:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :P Benjamin Ƭ ''' Changing Hi Ben, some random Wiki user with this adress: 68.49.5.15 keeps changing http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imperial_Russian_Military&s=wl The imperial Russian Military. I've unedited his changes 5 times now, and he keps changing all the elements of the page. It's technically your page, but I'd love for him to stop changing everything, thanks. Czar Andrew Mallace @The Russian Government Uh... Benjy... what you doing on the Paradox wiki... it doesn't sound like you at all.... ''GenLawrenceGuild I was having a little "fun" with them. Benjamin Ƭ ''' Hey An IP on Pearson's wiki was supposedly matched up to you. This IP was vandalizing, and Pears just told me that for every page you mess with on his wiki, twice as many get messed with here. If that guy is you, please stop, we don't want any cross-wiki fights.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stormy And are you sure that Stormwalker02 is actually Storm? Because her friends, like Madster., said she never acts like that...--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, her and I talked the other day. 'Benjamin Ƭ Re: Editor Of course I accept :D and thanks for thinking of me, I will help to the best of my ability! The only problem that might come up is my weekly inactivity. But in December and January that won't be happening at all anyway. Just tell me when and how I can help and I will. Jack Pistol Benjamin finally someone I know Hey you might remember King of Serbia and Ireland can we meet in the game please I need some help catching up King Johnny Dockshot 01:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) King Johnny Dockshot of Serbia Hey Benjy, a couple things to ask you Hoi. I have a couple things to talk to you about. 1: Are you a TGT fan? If so, I have some surprises. 2: I would like a good rank in your Detective thingy. Master Detective if that is a valid rank. If not, just something good. That's pretty much it, so, cheers! ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 21:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) THREE? Come on! Chapters 7+ are best! YOUR slightly in 11 xD. Hope you dont mind being a villain. And thanks for the rank! ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 23:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) May I join? I would like to join the C.D.A as a recuit please. WIZARD375 05:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 05:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC):P EITC Application Prime Minister Macmorgan, I would like to request the immediate admittance back into his majesties Company with my former rank of Full Colonel. Sincerely, Jason Shiprat 03:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Jason Shiprat Thank you I am indepted to you Prime Minister. Sincerely, Jason Shiprat 03:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Jason Shiprat Code Name:M Since this is highly classified........ We need a said Q Branch or a head of Advances in spy Gagets :P And we need a M or what the Head Director is...... oh and! Name: Jonathan El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers Age: (Classifed)................... ok 1088 Group: British Royal Navy, EITC, British Empire in General 1.) I should be The said M due to my pass history as a Spy within the EITC which required me to travel from selected Guilds and remain in Disgise aka a Battle hard Pirate.................. and 2.) I'm one of the best fighters in the Game also considered a more Older Wrinled Mr. Mercer...... I've come to match even Hippie........ I am well fielded in the Arts of Swordmenship, Marksmenship and most importantly The Deadly art of the Dagger which is a Prime Weapon of a British Spy during this Time period....... Quick, Silent and Effiective......... For the record the Problem occured due to the Fact I have the Chat in the Background of everything 02:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes its Fixed. For some reason when I have it in the background I DC. Any Idea why that happens? 02:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mac Listen see, I've been working many cases with you Mac, and since Bane is Head Detective I would like to apply for Ace Detective see? Yeah see, yeah! Now listen, see, I am thinking onf making myself a page and writing some records of old cases and some new ones, you good with that? I also need a clumsy sidekick, see, to spice things up, yeah see? I am thinking Henry Breeches, eh, anyways Mac, I'll see'ya around our joint, see? Rofl thanx :P Im gonna make my sidekick an idiot and I am gonna be retro and you will be in most cases too :D Re:Nightmare10 I was not there when he was banned, and I do not believe a vote has been held yet to discuss h is unbanning did u kickban me Admin Colors I have a wiki, and I want to know how to do the admin colored comment boxes. I cant figure out how to do it. PLZ PLZ help me. thxJackyWolf 02:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter New Chat Mod Rules Benjamin, please give proper strikes before blocking people. Users (not pointing fingers) keep complaining about how you give no strikes and just auto-kick. If you give 3 strikes, then you can block freely. (If someone is swearing, count that as 3 strikes and kick them, but tell them FIRST about getting blocked.) Good strike reasons:Speaking foreign languages to insult users, generally insulting users, spamming, swearing excessively, etc. re ask around at w:c:logocreation --'''Tama63 10:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Please add more to this page or it will be marked as spam and prolly get deleted mediawiki MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessagesmulti --'Tama63' 18:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Benjamin Ƭ ' 'Freemasons I would like to advance to Prince of Jurusalem but I don't know to advance in ranks, could you tell me how?